Out of Goodbyes
by CRene
Summary: Kate makes a confession to Rick that causes both of them to look at their relationship differently.  And a murder case makes Rick question whether he can trust any woman in his life - past or present.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Out of Goodbyes

Author: CRene

Rating: T

Summary: Kate makes a confession of her own that could destroy her relationship with Castle.

Notes: Story is set in Spring of 2012, everything that has happened since Season 4 Episode 8 has occurred; everything set after is of my own little creation. And this is my first Castle fic, but I have written many other fanfics throughout the years, just never posted them on before.

Disclaimer: Don't own the show, the characters, or the actors, even though I wish I did at times.

Prologue:

"I don't know how to tell him," Kate admitted looking down at her hands clasped in her lap. "I mean we have gotten so much closer the past few months, yet I am keeping this from him."

"Do you think he would leave, if he knew the truth," the psychiatrist wondered.

"I don't know what to think anymore," she whispered wiping away a single tear. "He spent the night with me last night. I had every chance to tell him."

"At our last session, you mentioned that he has spent the night before. Has anything changed?"

"No, I keep pushing him away before we become too intimate."

"Kate, does he know anything about last summer," Dr. Carson Burke asked while scribbling down a few notes.

"He knows that I spent the summer at my father's cabin and that Josh and I broke up."

"But does he know the truth on why you and Josh broke up?"

"Castle told me I push men away because I can't let anyone get too close. He knows until I find who murdered my mother, I can't fully commit to a relationship," Kate explained tearing at the lint on her jeans.

"Kate, if you and Castle are not in a relationship, then what would you call it?"

"I don't know. I know how he feels about me, he has made that clear plenty of times, and I know how I feel about him."

"Then what is stopping you?"

"I can't let go, not until he knows the truth."

"The truth," Dr. Burke interrupts, "about the baby?"

She instantly put her hand over her belly and the tears began to fall. She couldn't hide the loss any longer- the loss of her mother, Captain Montgomery, or her baby – the dam had finally burst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It had only been thirty-four minutes since she had broken down at her therapist's office, all Kate wanted to do now was take a hot shower and curl into bed. Yet as she opened the door to her apartment her cell phone began to ring. Looking at the caller id, she shook her head in frustration.

"Hi, Castle," Kate said closing the door to her apartment and throwing her keys in the dish on the table, and putting her gun and badge down on the same table.

"Any plans for my favorite detective tonight," Castle asked.

"Why would I know Esposito's plans for tonight?"

"Funny, Kate. I was thinking that after last night you would want a change of scenery. How about coming over to my place tonight for dinner and a movie?"

"Not tonight, Rick, I just got home," she answered walking towards her kitchen. It had only been three hours since she had last seen him, and deep within she did miss him.

"That is what I thought," he announced before disconnecting the call.

Kate shook her head as she closed her cell phone and put her hand on the refrigerator, but before she could open it there was a knock on the door.

"How did I know it was you," Kate said opening the door revealing Rick Castle on the other side.

"I figured you wouldn't want to go out after your appointment, so I figured I would bring dinner and a movie to you," Rick smiled holding out a pizza with a DVD on top.

"Come on in."

Kate shut the apartment door and followed Rick into the kitchen. He put the pizza down on the stove and grabbed a couple of plates while Kate grabbed two bottles of water out of the refrigerator. Within minutes they were sitting on the couch together with the movie in the DVD player.

"So what movie did you bring," she asked before taking a bite of her piece of pizza.

"I figured we would go for something light and just relax after the past couple of days, so I bought Back to The Future," he said hitting play on the remote.

"Thanks, Rick," she mumbled putting her pizza down on the coffee table. "We do need to talk about last night."

"Kate, I told you it was okay. Last night was the closest we have from-."

"I'm sorry," she whispered putting her hands over her eyes.

"Sorry, it happened?"

"Yes. I mean no," she fumbled standing up and walking in front of the coffee table while the Michael J. Fox's character began riding his skateboard through the city of Hill Valley and Huey Lewis playing in the background.

"Oh," Rick stumbled realizing that maybe Kate thought last night was a mistake.

"It's not like that, Rick. We have become so close since Ryan's wedding, and I'm happy about that. I really am, but there is something you need to know before we go any further."

Kate sat back down on the couch taking his hand in her's. She had to get the truth out even if it meant losing him forever.

"This has to do with last summer."

"Kate, I told you before that I have forgiven you for not calling. I knew why you kept your distance. I thought we had talked about all of this," he replied putting his hand on her cheek. "I love you, Kate, and this moment is all that matters."

"I know you love me, Rick, and I have enjoyed every moment with you these last few months and even some of the moments before that too," she said smiling remembered some of his crazier antics in the past four years.

"Then what is the problem?"

"It's how things ended with Josh and me."

"Josh," Rick questioned before his cell phone rang, "what does he have to do with us?"

"You should answer that," she said as the phone rang a couple more times. This conversation wasn't ending up how she had pictured it in her head, so the phone was a nice distraction.

"No, Kate, it can go to voicemail. I would rather talk about this," he commented not even bothering to look at his cell phone to see who it was calling.

Then a knock on Kate's apartment door saved her again. Both of them looked at the door and looked at his blazer where his cell phone kept ringing.

"Saved by the bell," Kate mumbled before getting up from the couch and Rick answering his phone. She opened the door to reveal the man who had haunted her dreams recently. "Josh! What are you doing here?"

**Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews. I am so happy that many of you are wondering where I am going with this story. It isn't exactly where you may think, but keep reading and sending in that feedback, so I know you love it as much as I am writing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Oh my, thank you once again for the reviews and for those reading it and not reviewing, please just let me know if you like it or not. Like I have said before this story won't be going in the direction some of you may think.**

**Chapter Three:**

"What are you doing here, Josh," Kate asked shutting the door partially hoping neither men would notice the other.

"I thought we should talk. Can I come in," the tall dark doctor requested realizing that Kate was hiding something.

"No, I'm sorry, I mean, it's not a good time."

"You look better than the last time I saw you," Josh stated remembering the solemn woman he had left months ago in the hospital.

"A lot has happened," she replied looking back to see Rick still on his cell phone near her bedroom.

"I'm getting married," Josh blurted out wanting to get the announcement out before he lost his cool. "She's a nurse at the hospital. I didn't expect it, but you know how that goes."

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you, but you didn't have to come all of this way to tell me in person."

"Yes, I did especially when I realized the date she had set is six weeks from tomorrow. It would have been around the time our child would have been born."

"Josh, please, don't," she ordered. "I can't, not now."

"We never talked about it- the miscarriage I mean."

"What miscarriage," Castle interrupted coming into Josh's view. "Kate, what's going on?"

"Castle. I should have figured the two of you would get together. He's the main reason why we split up, isn't it, Kate," Josh questioned his ex.

"Like I said, this isn't the right time," Kate told her ex before her cell phone on the table began to ring. "Excuse me."

Kate kept the door open and answered her phone while both Rick and Josh stood in the doorway.

"So how long did it take, Castle," Josh wondered suddenly realizing that confronting Kate might not have the best idea, but he was grieving too. He lost something, that night; too, it wasn't only Kate.

"Take for what," Castle asked.

"For the two of you to jump into bed together," Josh replied knowing that Castle was one reason Kate kept Josh at arm's length.

"What Kate and I do is really none of your business anymore Josh? It never really was in the first place."

"It was when we were together, but it didn't matter to you the great Richard Castle. You know you are not worth it, and I will never understand Kate's fascination with you or your books, they are mediocre at best."

With that comment Josh turned around walking away from the woman who would have been around eight months pregnant at this time if she had not miscarried that night. He knew that he was partly at fault for the miscarriage, and throughout the past few months he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she hadn't lost the baby- their baby.

Rick closed the door and leaned against it for just a moment before Kate hung up her cell phone. He wanted to know what that was all about, but right now he had more pressing matters.

"That was Ryan on the phone," Kate mentioned once she closed her phone. "There has been a murder at 115 Central Park West."

"I know," Castle replied as Kate looked up at him not understanding why he would be called first to a crime scene.

"Who was that one the phone, Castle?"

"Gina. She woke up in bed with a dead man and called me not knowing what to do. I told her to call the police of course."

"The dead body was found in your ex-wife's bed. Great," Kate mumbled grabbing her badge, gun, and keys. "Are you coming or not?"

"Can we talk about why Josh was here on the way?"

"No, not because I don't want to talk about, because I do- we need to. It's just not something I want to tell you while in a moving vehicle."

"Afraid that you may want to push me out of the moving vehicle, Detective?"

"Castle, if it was that easy I would have pushed you out a long time ago," she teased smiling hoping that they could get back to normalcy for a short time.

It only took Detective Beckett a few minutes to reach 115 Central Park West and reach the apartment of Gina Griffin. As Kate entered the apartment she finds Gina sitting on the couch in a light pink chiffon robe answering Detective Ryan's questions.

"What do we have," Beckett asked Esposito following him back towards the bedroom as Castle went over to comfort his ex-wife.

"Phillip Monroe, age thirty-six, a writer, found in Miss Griffin's bed with his throat slashed," Esposito explained reading his notes. "She must have a thing for writers."

"More like a night filled with ex's," Castle mentioned walking into the bedroom. "Gina and Monroe were together right after we divorced."

"Great more exes," Kate mumbled walking closer to the body. "Lanie, do you have an idea how long he's been dead?"

"From levity and the accounts of Mrs. Ex-Castle, I would say about three hours."

"That's why Gina never returned my phone call," Castle stated not realizing that he had said it out loud until all eyes were on him. "She had called me this morning and left a message, I was just calling her back."

"Sure, Castle," Esposito remarked as Castle followed Kate out of the bedroom and back towards Gina.

"Gina, I know you went through all of this with Detective Ryan, but I need to know what happened today," Beckett asked sitting on the expensive white leather love seat.

"Called Rick to ask about the next Nikki Heat book, had a few meetings, and was supposed to meet up with Phillip but he had canceled and said we would get together later today. After a few more meetings he showed up at my office with two dozen roses to apologize for canceling. Finally we came back here had some wine and continued onto the bedroom. I guess I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up he was covered in blood."

"You won't be able to stay here for a few days with it being a crime scene. Do you have a place to stay," Kate asked.

"Yeah, with me," Castle admitted not realizing what he was saying until the words came out of his mouth. The prime suspect of a murder staying at his house-not only any prime suspect, but ex-wife number two.

Kate looked over at Castle tilting her head to the side trying to figure out exactly what Castle was doing. She knew that the two of them were not exclusive, but telling everyone that another woman would be staying at his place. Hell, exclusive had nothing to do with it, no one except Martha, Alexis, her therapist, knew they had spent some nights together. Now he was going to share his bed with his ex-wife-again.

**I'm not begging, but reviews would be nice. Hope you liked this chapter, and hoping some of you were a bit surprised by the events that unfolded. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Note***I am so sorry this is so late. I am really not on a schedule with my chapters, but I write as I go, so when real life gets in the way, my writing takes a backseat. My 5 year old daughter has been off school for Thanksgiving break for the past few days, so being a single mother with her father not around it is hard to get time away to write. Plus the holidays, having my four nephews (17, 11, 5 year old twins) come spend the weekend with me, and still trying to get my college assignments completed; you can now see why my chapters can be a bit sporadic.

**Chapter Four**

She knew it was wrong to confront him after the day they had. Telling Rick the truth now was the last thing he needed after the crime scene earlier in the day. She didn't want to find Gina in his loft. How was Kate supposed to compete with his ex-wife? He had got involved with Gina before and she was still around since she was his publisher. Yet here Kate was standing outside Rick's loft.

Kate had not seen Rick since her team and she had left the penthouse where Gina had lived. Rick stayed behind to help Gina; and Kate understood why, it was one of Rick's many deeming qualities. Yet Kate was still a bit jealous, something she had not dealt with much until Rick Castle came into her life.

Kate took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It only took a couple of minutes before the door swung open revealing the fiery red haired-dame, Martha.

"Oh Kate, darling, Richard did tell us you were coming bye. We are just putting the finishing touches on dinner," Martha stated turning away from the door walking back towards the kitchen where Alexis was mixing a salad.

"He didn't know I was coming. Hell, I didn't realize it until the taxi pulled up to your building," Kate replied walking into the loft. She looked around and noticed Rick nor Gina was nowhere in sight. "Where is your charming son?"

"He's in the office. He told us about Gina when he got home. I can't believe she is a suspect in that man's murder," Alexis commented as she walked over to the table putting the salad on the table.

"Oh, he told you about that," Kate wondered looking over to his office where the door was partly closed.

"Kate, dear, you have to realize there is very little that Richard keeps from us. He tells us almost everything," Martha said walking over to the detective. "But I do know this, as much as I dislike Gina, I don't really see her as a killer."

"I don't really either, but I do have to go where the evidence leads me."

"Even when it involves one of Richard's ex-wives, which is one way to keep the man on his toes."

"I wish I didn't have to worry about it though," Kate murmured.

"You have nothing to worry about dear. Unfortunately, one thing Richard has done is follow in my footsteps when marriage is concerned. He married Meredith and Gina for all the wrong reasons. They say the third time is the charm, I wouldn't know that, but my Richard does. So if he did get married again, he would marry for the right reason and to the right woman. And who all know who that woman is, don't we?"

"Grams don't scare her like that," Alexis interrupted. "I am my dad wouldn't mind being interrupted."

Kate looked over at both ladies then towards Rick's office. She had never thought of marriage before especially because of her mother's murder. She had one foot out of the door whenever it came to relationships, but Rick Castle had broken that rule when he stepped into her precinct, her life, and her heart.

She walked over to his office and knocked lightly on the door. When he didn't say anything she opened the door more to find him on the phone sitting at the edge of his desk with his back to her.

"I don't care how much it is going to cost, Ralph, just find out what you can on him," he ordered. "I know he's a famous writer, but so am I and I still have secrets."

Kate couldn't help but smile at that last comment. His latest secret was he was romantically involved with his partner, yet part of her was worried what other secrets he may be keeping. She was in her own world for a moment there and didn't realize he had hung up the phone until he turned around.

"Kate, what are you doing here," he wondered seeing her stand in his office. "How long have you been here?"

"I thought we could talk about this afternoon, but now I am wondering why you are hiring a private investigator."

"Something doesn't make sense, Gina told me she had not heard from him in months and he wasn't even in the process of having another book written. Suddenly he appears without warning and tells her he wants to see her about something important-something about one of her clients."

"And you think that is why he was murdered?"

"Of course," Rick answered.

"Castle, don't you realize that is what we are for," she replied pointing to the two of them. "We are detectives, the ones that investigate why he was murdered. Hiring a private investigator will just be useless."

"Kate, I have to do what I can for Gina and if that means hiring extra help then I will do it."

"Why is she so important?"

"Kate, you know why. We may not be married any more but I know she didn't do this, she couldn't have."

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Castle. I am tired of fighting," Kate admitted dropping her shoulders. She walked away from him and went towards the glass door leading to the balcony. She looked outside to the city filled with murder and mayhem. At times she hated this job, yet it was what kept her standing for so many years. Now she had something else, something more important and she was about to lose it.

He watched her looking outside towards the city they both loved. He could tell that something was on her mind. She was everything to him, one of the most important people in his life. Only two other females were as important as Detective Kate Beckett was and that was his mother and daughter. He loved Kate with all his heart, but was it enough.

He walked towards her and stood right behind her. He wanted to make this work, he did, but there were too many secrets between them.

"Kate, why did you come over tonight," he asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

She covered his hand with her own still looking outside towards the city. Kate knew this was the moment of truth, the moment where the thing she treasured the most could be torn away from her.

"Today when Josh came by my apartment, he came to tell me he was getting married. I'm happy for him; he deserves it after what I put him through. Yet part of me realizes what we could have had if things had turned out differently last summer."

"Oh," Castle whispered trying to pull his hand away but she wouldn't let him.

She turned around to look into those blue sparkling eyes that melted her heart. Kate moved their clasped hands to her heart with tears in her eyes.

"We talked at Ryan's wedding about me hearing you the moment after I got shot, and that was one of the reasons I didn't call you. What I didn't tell you was after a few weeks, I found out I was pregnant."

"What," Rick asked his heart suddenly dropping. He knew that Josh and Kate were intimate, but pregnant. "How?"

"The night Montgomery was killed. I was so angry with you for pulling me away. I knew why you did it, and I forgave you long ago for it, but at that moment I needed something, anything to make the pain go away. So I went to Josh's place."

"Kate, you don't have to tell me anymore."

"Yes, I do. After that night, we were never intimate again especially after the shooting. I found out about 4 weeks after the shooting, and two days later I was rushed into the emergency room. The doctors recognized me and paged Josh without me knowing. I had to tell him that I lost the baby, his baby before I even had a chance to tell him I was pregnant."

"Wow."

"The baby would have changed things between all of us. Josh blamed me for losing the baby saying my job was too dangerous and that the shooting caused too much trauma to my body. I blamed myself for it too," Kate explained in tears. "I wanted to tell you for so long especially the past couple of months when we began getting closer. I just didn't know how."

"I'm sorry," Rick commented pulling her into a hug. "I don't know what to say. Wait, yes, I do. This doesn't change anything between us, Kate. I still love you and this doesn't change that. I don't want you to ever feel like you can't tell me something."

"Why are you being so calm about all of it?"

"It's not your fault you lost the baby, Kate. Your job and your shooting had nothing to do with it. I still don't get why Josh would turn up today of all days though."

"His wedding day is around the same time the baby would have been born from what the doctor had told us. Today was the first time I saw him since the day I kicked him out of my apartment. He kept saying that I didn't deserve to be a mother after I lost our baby. I had lost so many people that I cared about; my mother, Captain Montgomery, you, and then the baby. I had enough, so I told him to leave and never come back, then I packed a bag and went to my father's cabin."

"But Kate you didn't lose me, I'm right here. You will never lose me, and I hope after today you realize that because I love you."

"I do, Rick," she mumbled pulling away from him for a second. She looked into his eyes and gained the courage to tell him the one thing she had held back for so long. "I love you, too."

***Note*** Thank you for the reviews, I do appreciate them, and if I had more time I would personally send a response telling each of you how much I do appreciate them. So please review, because you never know when you will get a PM from me (where I tend to give spoilers) thanking you for the review. This is not how I wanted this chapter to end, but like I said before I write as I go, and even though I had plans for her to storm out on him, it's not what I ended up writing. So I think I may like this ending a little bit more. I am going to try and get another chapter completed by the middle of the week or at least by the new episode of Castle on December 5th. Thank you again.


	5. Chapter 5

_***Note***Another Castle writer wrote it best when they stated that reviews not only help us writers realize there are people reading our stories, but that we are doing a good job of creating a storyline using our favorite Castle characters. That is why I ask for reviews, not beg, it is just nice to know that you, the reader, appreciate what I or other writers are creating. So for those that send in a review, "a good job", or "please continue" is appreciated more than not sending anything. Thank you._

**Chapter Five:**

Richard Castle stood in his office with his arms wrapped around the woman he loved. Kate had finally confessed that she loved him, something he had waited to hear from her for months. Of course even though things seemed perfect on the outside there was still something missing and it had nothing to do with their lack of intimacy.

He pulled away from her for just a moment before taking her hands in his and gave her a mega-watt smile then led her over to the expensive leather couch where they sat. There were still things left unsaid between them that he felt he wanted to-no needed to admit to her.

"I am glad you told me about the baby, Kate. I just wish you would have told me sooner," he confessed. "You have to know that it would not have mattered to me whose baby it was, I would still have been there for you. I would still love you."

"How could you love someone who had a child with another man?" Kate questioned looking down at their joined hands.

"That child would have been part of you, Kate, the amazing, courageous, gorgeous woman that I fell in love with. A child would not have changed that woman."

"But it should have been you that I ran to that night, not Josh," Kate cried. "I was so angry at you, yet I knew why you carried me out of that hanger. I took my frustration out on losing Montgomery and you on Josh when I should have been with you."

"No, Kate. You and Josh were still together at the time, and if you would have come to me later that night, as much as it would have hurt both of us, I would have said no. I dreamed of the moment you would come to be, want me, or even need me, but I would not have made love to you knowing you were still with Josh."

"Why not?"

"Because I may be a lot of things, but I would never sleep with another man's girl," Rick confessed.

"Are you saying if I would have showed up that night or any night for that matter and thrown myself at you, you would have turned me down?"

"If you were still with Josh or any man for that matter, yes I would have said no. But none of that matters now anyway, we are together and that is all that counts. But you do need to know even if you didn't suffer a miscarriage I would still have been there for you however you needed me to be. I would hope that you would not have married Josh out of obligation for the baby, but if you did, I would have been supportive."

"Wow!" Kate muttered.

"What?"

"I didn't expect this, any of this. I thought you would be angry and disappointed, but not this."

"That is what loving someone is all about, being there for the other person no matter what. I loved you for so long, Kate, and stood beside you for all of it; the good and the bad. I always said that I would never leave you and I meant every word."

"I don't deserve you," Kate admitted but before she could go any further her cell phone rang. She stood up grabbing her cell phone out of her back pocket and walked back towards the balcony.

"Beckett," she answered.

Rick went over to his computer searching for any notifications from his private investigator while Kate talked on the phone. He overheard bits and pieces and began to worry even more about his second ex-wife. A couple of minutes later Kate disconnected the call and turned to her partner.

"Where's Gina?" she asked.

"At a hotel, of course," he commented.

"What? You asked her to stay here with you, why didn't she?"

"After you left the apartment, I realized I made a mistake in asking her to stay here especially considering my relationship with you. So she decided it would be best if she stayed at a hotel."

"What hotel?"

"Probably the Waldorf," Rick answered standing up from his desk. "Why?"

"Because she lied to us, Castle, she told us that Monroe canceled on her, but her secretary said that Monroe had been calling for the past two weeks and she kept blowing him off. And he showed up at her office this morning and the two of them got into a heated argument before she called security and had him escorted out of the building."

"That can't be right, I mean she told me she hadn't heard from him in months," he stated getting frustrated that once again he had been lied to by someone he trusted suddenly he grabbed his phone and dialed nine on his speed dial. "It's ringing. Damn it! Gina, where are you? You need to call me as soon as you get this message."

"I'm sorry, Castle, but your ex-wife just became the prime suspect in our murder," Kate announced. "And it has nothing to do with the fact that he was found dead in her apartment."

"I know, I know," he repeated before exiting his office hot on the trails of his partner. "I guess I should have had her stay here."

"I wouldn't go that far, Castle," Kate said. "Sorry ladies, guess I won't be joining you for dinner."

"Oh no, Richard, what is going on?" Martha questioned seeing the look on her son's face and how Kate was rushing towards the door.

"I'll call you, later, mother. If Gina just happens to show up here, call me immediately," he told his mother kissing her on the cheek then reaching over to his daughter and kissing her also.

Seconds later Beckett and Castle were in the elevator on the way down to the parking garage.

"Is there anyone that Gina might go see if she was in trouble?" Kate asked her partner suddenly realizing that this case just hundred times more complicated.

"I thought she would come to me, but now I'm not so sure."

"Does she have any family?"

"Her only living relative is her father and last time I knew he lived in Spain."

"Castle, think is there any where she would go if she needed to escape?"

"Oh no! She wouldn't, would she?"

"What," Kate asked as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"I told Gina before when we had gotten back together that if she ever needed a place to escape that I knew the perfect place."

"Where, Castle, tell me!"

"The Hamptons, Kate, she likely went to my house at the Hamptons," Rick confessed hoping that the last place his ex-wife would go was his place in Hamptons. He had not been there since that summer with Gina writing Naked Heat and spending the rest of the time naked with Gina. Rick was even thinking about putting the beach front property on the market. Now he might have to go there to locate his ex-wife with his partner, the woman he loved, the woman he hoped would one day be his wife.

***Note***_I__actually__started__writing__this__earlier__today,__and__suddenly__hit__a__road__block__with__it.__Then__many__hours__later__I__finally__laid__down__to__go__to__sleep__for__the__night__and__suddenly__the__chapter__jumped__out__at__me.__I__had__to__get__up__to__write__it__before__I__forget__where__I__wanted__to__go__with__it.__So__95%__of__this__chapter__was__written__after__2am__on__a__Saturday__night__when__I__should__have__been__sleeping!__Hope__you__enjoy._


	6. Chapter 6

***Note* - **_The last few weeks have been a total roller coaster for me. I dealt with some realizations about myself and come to some conclusions, life is hard and unpredictable. When you think you have things figured out something happens to make you see things unexpected. So this story might start going to a place I did not expect, but I do hope you stick with me through all of it. I do thank all of you for the reviews and that I appreciate every last one of them. _

**Chapter Six:**

"I still don't know why she would lie to me," Castle mentioned as they exited the elevator at the 12th precinct.

"Look at it this way, you may think you know what us women are thinking or feeling, especially since it has been just Martha, Alexis, and you for so long, but you don't," Kate said before they reached her desk.

"Believe me, the woman's psyche is one mystery I will never solve or try to," Castle stated as he sat down in his chair.

"Talking to the choir, bro," Esposito replied walking over to the desk.

"I don't seem to have a problem with it," Ryan commented putting in his two cents.

"Believe me the honeymoon phase will end and then you will understand that women are strange creatures," Esposito responded as Castle and Beckett looked at him.

"As much fun as it would be to talk about the male species and the fact that you are even more peculiar creatures, I think we should get back to the case," Beckett informed her unit.

"Right, Lanie called right after Esposito called about our suspect harassing Ms. Griffin. She said that there was something strange in Monroe's system, he had enough drugs in his system to knock out a horse," Ryan explained walking over to his desk and grabbing the paper that had been sent up to him about thirty minutes earlier.

"We also got the lab results back from the wine and found out it was also drugged with the same thing. And from the looks of it both the suspect and victim drank the wine," Esposito piped in grabbing the paper with the evidence.

"Are you saying that both Gina and Monroe were drugged and likely passed out before they knew what was happening to them?" Castle questioned.

"From the looks of it – yes," Ryan confirmed his friend's suspicions.

"So maybe, Gina didn't run because she believes she is guilty, but because she doesn't remember what happened?" Castle wondered to himself.

"But if she is innocent why run?" Esposito asked the famous writer.

"You would have to know Gina. She is one determined woman that dislikes not knowing something," Castle explained trying to justify his ex-wife's motives for running. "But what doesn't make sense is her lying about Monroe and running now."

"The only option we have is to find Gina and figure out what she knows or does not know," Beckett informed his unit. "And if that means a trip to the Hamptons, I guess it means a couple of us are going to the beach."

"I could go for getting out of the city for a few hours. Let's go, Ryan," Esposito declared strolling over to his desk.

"Don't even think about it, Esposito. I think we need to confirm that she is even there before some of us go trampling through the Hamptons looking for a woman who we are not even sure is there. We need to use our resources here first," Beckett informed her subordinate.

"Resources, damn it, I didn't even think about that," Castle interrupted taking out his cell and punching a number into it.

The three detectives looked at him with amazement and confusion, something that was not uncommon with this team at the 12th precinct. They let him talk to the person on the other end of the phone call for just seconds before a uniformed officer walked over to Detective Beckett and handed her a manila envelope with her name across it.

Kate pulled the information out of the envelope and knew this case just became one hundred percent more complicated. She grabbed her cell phone out and texted some information into her phone then walked down the hallway towards the stairway. Kate knew that this plan of action could backfire on her in so many ways, but she had her reasons.

As she reached the stairway she looked back just for a second at Richard Castle, the man that held her heart in his hands and how much it would destroy him to lose the most precious beings in his life – yet she had to do it this way.

Esposito felt his cell phone beep that he had an incoming text message and read it as Castle hung up from his call. Castle looked around noticing that Kate was nowhere to be found even though he had some information that could help their case in one aspect.

"Where did Beckett run off to?" Castle asked the two detectives.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders not knowing anything however Esposito took a deep breath knowing full well that Detective Kate Beckett was a trained able-bodied detective that could handle anything.

"Beckett got called into a meeting at the last minute and told us to move on with what we have," Esposito lied hoping that Castle would not dig deeper. "What did you find out from one of your many resources?"

"I called a couple of people that look after my house in the Hamptons and know the area. They have not seen Gina anywhere near there, so maybe there is something we are missing," Castle explained walking over to the murder board with the pictures of Phillip Monroe, a two-bit writer who had not published in a couple of years, and the second ex-Mrs. Castle. "Something does not make sense about this case."

"Tell me about it, bro," Esposito chimed in sending a quick text to his partner.

As the three men began to look over the details of the case, Kate was driving towards the address on the document she had been sent. She was completely thrown with what the document had stated and she hoped that the women being held would be safe. This case had been turned upside down and this new information turned into something she was not expecting. She could handle many things and she had in her thirty-four years, but this might just be too much even for her.

***Note***___I could write more to this chapter, yet I thought it was a good spot to end here because of what will happen next. So this chapter did go where I wanted it to go at the beginning, but the conversation about men and women is so true that I had to find out the hard way in many aspects. Men may be a peculiar species, and I don't think they will ever figure out what us women really want or need, I guess that goes along with the men's view on us woman. So I hope you enjoyed it and just not sure when I will have more._


End file.
